


Line by Line

by Awkwardly_social



Series: Klance Klance, we're falling apart to half time [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Bad Poetry, Engagement, Humor, I mean really bad poetry, M/M, Poetry, Season 4 Spoilers, Supportive but exasperated Hunk, chapter 2 is short, there are feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardly_social/pseuds/Awkwardly_social
Summary: Keith,I didn’t think I was a furryUntil I met you.So, you maybe wanna dateAnd eat some food goo?(By the way I sort of love you)-LanceLance wants to confess to Keith through a poem. He's not a very good poet.





	1. Chapter 1

_Keith,_

_I didn’t think I was a furry_

_Until I met you._

_So, you maybe wanna date_

_And eat some food goo?_

_(By the way I sort of love you)_

_-Lance_

 

“Fuck! Hunk, this is _horrible_. How am I supposed to confess to him when all my ideas for love poems are awful?” Lance tossed the small journal he’d been writing in to the side and slumped against Hunk’s back.

Hunk grunted against Lance’s weight and continued working on whatever tech he was tinkering with. “You could you know, just… tell him?”

Lance crawled over to his journal and opened it, rereading over the one confession poem he had written. He couldn’t just confess to Keith by talking to him, he would inevitably mess up, or get punched, or accidentally insult him and panic. No, it had to be through a poem. “You know I can’t do that, buddy. I’ll just screw it up. And then Keith will hate me and I’ll never have a chance, and that’s if he doesn’t already hate me.”

Hunk set his project down and turned around to lean against the counter. “He doesn’t hate you Lance.” He put an arm around his friend, pulling him into a side hug and reading the poem. “He might if you give him _that_ poem though, what the quiznack, Lance?”

Lance tossed the journal on the counter once more and buried his head in Hunk’s shoulder. This whole poem thing was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Lance stared at what he’d just written moments before bed with a strange spike of inspiration.

_Keith,_

_First you were red,_

_And then you were black,_

_No matter what color_

_You had my back_

_We’ve been a team_

_For so so long_

_And my feelings for you_

_Are really strong._

_I love you_

_Do you love me too?_

_-Lance_

Lance slid on his robe and blue lion slippers before sprinting down the hall, journal in hand to Hunk’s room. He stopped halfway though, and read it again. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good enough for Keith. He went back to bed and suddenly wished he had one of those worms Coran had bought, side effects or not.

* * *

 Lance shot training bot after training bot, each headshot doing nothing to quell the rage and sadness within him. They’d lost a rebel ship that day. It was just an engine malfunction, but space wasn’t a forgiving mistress. They’d died quickly, but there was no coming back from that.

The level fourteen droid dropped, and Lance felt something zing through him when it swung its sword. “Cancel level fourteen,” he called to the ceiling. Shucking off his sweaty jacket Lance sprinted to his room. Rushing inside he dug under his pillow, the current hiding place of his ‘secret project’ and grabbed a pen from his floor. He thought of Keith, the dead fighters, and the mixed feelings in his heart. He began to write.

_Keith,_

_I hate your fucking eyes:_

_What color even are they?_

_I hate your fucking smile:_

_It makes my bitch heart sway._

_I hate your dumb emo attitude:_

_It made me feel this way._

_I’ve always been bisexual_

_And you’ve said that you’re gay._

_I think I fucking love you_

_And I didn’t get a say._

_-Lance_

Lance stared at the page once more, and slumped, feeling his sadness sink even deeper inside him. He glanced at the clock. It was already kind of late, so he tucked the journal back where it was supposed to go and laid down. He was too weighed down to change or go through his beauty routine, so he rolled under the covers and let his exhaustion consume him.

* * *

Lance flipped through the three poems he’d written and frowned. None of them were good enough. He muttered to himself as he leaned back in his seat on a lounge couch, “Maybe I can just fix this one?” He took to trying to write it again, but less… angry.

_Keith,_

_I maybe hate your pretty eyes:_

_Are they purple or are they gray?_

_I maybe hate your cute smile:_

_It makes my dumb heart sway._

_I maybe hate your bad boy attitude:_

_It made me feel this way._

_I’ve always been bisexual_

_And you’ve said that you’re gay._

_I think I maybe love you_

_So what do you say?_

_-Lance_

It was better, but it still wasn’t good enough for a confession. Maybe he needed to try having an actual structure? “Aha!” Lance stood and rushed to the training room, the last place he’d seen Shiro. Maybe a haiku would work.

* * *

 

“You want to know about haiku’s?” Shiro raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t deny Lance when he nodded frantically. “It’s a Japanese poem with three lines in a five, seven, five syllable pattern, and usually it has something about nature in there. Can I ask why?”

“Nope! Gotta go, bye!” Lance sprinted away back to his room and plopped on his bed. As soon as his door was locked Lance flipped the blue journal open and began to write. At first his thoughts were just scribbles of ideas, one or two syllables off, but once he got it right it didn’t seem too bad.

_Keith,_

_I am a weak wind._

_You are a beautiful storm._

_I dare love you still._

He read it a few times, and once again felt unsatisfied. Maybe he could try telling Keith how special he was to him? But it would have to be a romantic special, not just a ‘hey, we make a good team’ special. Lance turned to a new page, now the sixth in his pathetic collection.

_Keith,_

_Shiro is strong_

_Hunk is sweet_

_Allura is magic_

_And Coran is neat_

_I’m just here_

_But Pidge is smart_

_Between me and you?_

_Keith, you’re my heart_

_-Lance_

It was the middle of the night by the time Lance was done trying to think of another poem, so he marched down to the kitchen for a change of scenery, hoping it might give him ideas. Instead what happened was he sat down and the alarm blared. Voltron was needed, and his journal was left on the table in his rush to his lion.

* * *

Lance rushed around frantically through the castle, still covered in scrapes and dust from their mission to save an alliance planet with the Blade of Marmora. He couldn’t find the journal. He sprinted through the lounge, the training room, the halls, the command deck, and it wasn’t until he reached the kitchen that he stopped dead in his tracks.

Keith looked up from where he’d been reading the journal, _the_ journal. His face was red, and before Lance could come up with an explanation he marched past, shoving the journal into Lance’s arms and walking off.

Lance felt like that was a pretty solid rejection, and fighting back tears of heartbreak, he dragged himself to his room. He tossed the journal in his trashcan. “No point in that now, I guess.”

Someone knocked on his door, and Lance almost didn’t answer. The doors whooshed open and something slammed into his chest. He nearly dropped it, but he managed not to as he watched Keith sprint away. The journal in his hands was red, and letting his door close, he sat down. With caution he cracked it open to the first page. His heart almost stopped at the first line of a… love poem?

_Lance,_

_I think you’re cute_

_And not so bad_

_You make me happy_

_When I’m sad_

_Maybe date me_

_And make me glad?_

_-Keith_

He flipped to the next page with haste.  

_Lance,_

_You make my face red_

_And my chest feel tight_

_I’m not sure if I love you_

_Or if I want to fight._

_(I definitely love you.)_

_-Keith_

Lance smiled to himself, that was so Keith.

_Lance,_

_I think your eyes are nice_

_And your broad shoulders too_

_Your freckles are constellations_

_And your soul is their moon_

_You make me feel a way_

_I’ve never felt before_

_I think I might be fighting_

_For you in this war_

_I’m sorry I’m so reckless_

_And irritating to you_

_But I think it’s you I love_

_True paladin of blue_

_-Keith_

Lance’s smile pulled down in the corners. “Oh, Keith. I don’t hate you, you crazy, wonderful goober. “

_Lance,_

_You are **LANCE** ,_

_**L** ovable_

_**A** mazing_

_**N** ice_

_**C** reative_

_**E** mpathizing_

_-Keith_

Lance hadn’t seen a poem like that since kindergarten, and yet it still made him smile, the tips of his ears turning red. He turned the page again to the last poem.

_Lance,_

_I think you’re really funny_

_Even though your jokes are punny_

_But my heartbeat is still crazed_

_In only the best of ways_

_Cause your smile is like sweet honey_

_-Keith_

Lance shut the journal and began his trek to Keith’s room. It was time they had a talk.

 


	2. One War Later

_Keith,_

_We won the war_

_With a score_

_Of Zarkon zero_

_Voltron four_

_The danger has passed_

_And now at last_

_I have a question_

_That must be asked_

_I’ve loved you for years_

_Through many fears_

_Many deaths_

_And many tears_

_We’ve gathered many a scar_

_Seen many a star_

_But nothing beats my love for you_

_Whether near or far_

_Your laugh, though rare_

_Has this special kind of flare_

_It makes my heart flutter_

_Surely from anywhere_

_You fight with your soul_

_But always so in control_

_It’s like a violently beautiful dance_

_That makes me feel whole_

_You’re brave and strong_

_And though we all have our wrongs_

_I think yours compliment mine_

_It’s like we’re a love song_

_I know my poems never got better_

_Trust me, you wouldn’t want a letter_

_But I still have that question_

_I’m gonna try to be a go getter_

_When you get to this line_

_I’ll be on one knee_

_And though our love has never been free_

_I still have that one question_

“Will you marry me?”

Keith smiled, setting down the paper he’d been given to kiss Lance right where he was kneeling, a simple set of gold rings displayed in his hand. “Of course, you loser. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“To the ends of the universe?”

“We’ve already been there, how about to the ends of our days till we become stardust once more?”

“Yeah, I think I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to come say hi feel free to message me on tumblr @im-awkward-but-social.tumblr.com. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated but I particularly enjoy commentary that gives feedback on my writing!


End file.
